There is a need for improved means, including formulations and methods, for cleaning and disinfecting surfaces and reducing potential sources of contamination in the home, and in facilities that deal with health services and/or products as well as those that deal with food products and/or services and the like. Such products should exhibit effective cleaning properties, kill a wide range of microorganisms, and generally decontaminate treated surfaces. Our homes and workplaces can also typically become contaminated with a range of harmful and/or unpleasant materials including pesticides, pet and human odors, and other toxic materials derived from building materials and the like. What is needed is a formulation capable of cleaning a surface, effectively eliminating microorganisms, and decomposing or neutralizing a range of harmful and/or unpleasant contaminates in a range of environments including hospitals, institutions, farms, hotels, cruise ships, homes, schools and the like without damaging the treated surface. The present disclosure addresses these needs.